Mario and Friends Take on the Sprixie Kingdom
by alicebreazeale
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad go on an adventure to save the Sprixie Kingdom. This story's characters, setting, and timeline are based on the game Super Mario 3D World. The interpretation of these lovable characters is fresh and believable. Princess Peach is sassy, Mario is tough yet lovable, Luigi is Luigi, and Toad is a prankster. Enjoy a new chapter every week or bi-week!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: PRINCESS PEACH DISCOVERS A GLASS TUNNEL**

"Out of all the places to stay in Toad Town or even the Mushroom Kingdom, why does she have to stay with you?" Princess Peach snapped at her boyfriend while sweeping her flowing blond tresses from her temple.

"It will only be for a couple of days, Princess. Like I said before, Daisy just needs a place to stay during her trek from Sarasaland. You have nothing to be worried about," Mario spoke gently as he twisted his black mustache in between his fingers.

"Besides, how can she and her entire entourage fit at your mama's place!" Princess Peach spoke mockingly.

"Ouch," Mario said, "not every princess needs an entourage, my love."

"That is so stupid! Every princess needs an entourage. At least every reputable princess does. Oh wait, we are talking about Princess Daisy. Never mind. She doesn't need an entourage. Wait, she would be staying with you _alone_!" Princess Peach exclaimed.

"I'll be there! Mama will be there too," Luigi called from a few meters behind.

Princess Peach rolled her enormous blue eyes while flipping her golden mane once again. Her pace quickened in an attempt to put some distance between herself and Mario; Princess Peach managed to scurry along a path deeper into the forest found along the outskirts of Toad Town.

Mario purposely allowed Princess Peach some space; he knew she needed a moment to cool off. Even when Peach was not his, Mario always needed to give her a moment to sort things out. Princess Peach Toadstool cannot see reason when her head is full of fire.

"I will never understand girls," Luigi emerged alongside his brother.

"That could be the reason you are always single," Mario playfully knocked Luigi's white hat off Luigi's thick curly hair.

"No, I cannot find one that meets my impossible standards," Luigi explained.

Princess Peach held her satin dress within her starched white gloved hands. She trotted further and further among the worn grassy path. The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom's breath quickened as she moved faster and faster with her white high-heeled shoes digging into the earth with every step.

 _Why can't Mario understand why it is not appropriate to have his ex-girlfriend staying at his house?_ Peach thought angrily. _Boys can be so dumb._

Princess Peach's thoughts were interrupted when she saw a bush shaking in her peripheral vison. Her quickened pace came to a complete stop as she carefully scooted towards the shaking bush. When Princess Peach was centimeters away, she squatted and carefully examined the bush without making a sound. Before the princess was completely settled, Toad jumped from the bush energetically.

This startled the princess. Peach's legs clumsily pushed off the ground causing her to fall onto her back. An earsplitting shriek escaped her throat. Within milliseconds, Mario and Luigi were helping Princess Toadstool to her feet.

"What in mushroom Heavens is your problem, Toad!? You know I hate it when you do that," Princess Peach screamed.

Toad threw his head backwards laughing hysterically causing his normally peachy, fleshy skin to become redder and redder with every chuckle. Toad giggled so hard, he began to snort while gasping for breath. His entire body shook like he was having a seizure.

"You make me sick," Peach stomped her foot so hard, the heel of her shoe became stuck in the soft ground.

"You came all this way to prank Peach," Luigi asked.

"Ha, ha, ha, no. Ha, ha, ha. The Mushroom King, ha, ha, asked me to…" Toad could not finish his sentence due to the excessive laughter.

"My dad! What does he want?" Princess Peach demanded.

"Toad, if you don't deliver the message within the next twenty seconds, I am going to drop-kick you so hard in that big head of yours that you will become one with the dirt," Mario snapped impatiently.

Immediately, Toad quit laughing as if his laughter was turned off with a switch. Toad stood as tall as his almost one and a quarter meter self could while taking a deep breath. Everyone knows that Mario uses his words carefully. Toad, along with anyone that had encountered Mario knew that Mario did not play.

"Princess Peach, the Mushroom King told me to collect you since he has an extremely important message to tell you in person," Toad spoke in his usual squeaky voice.

"Come on, Peach; I will take you home," Mario said as he grasped the princess's delicate hand while attempting to lead her towards town.

"I am still angry with you, Mario," Princess Peach snapped. "I will not go home until you promise me that Princess Tomboy will not be staying at your house."

"My lady, I gave Princess Daisy my word. She needs my help and I help my friends," Mario chose his words carefully now clutching both of Peach's hands.

Princess Peach aggressively shook Mario's hands away; she immediately started sprinting further down the worn grassy path leaving only a trail of dust behind. Mario, Luigi, and Toad could only see a pink and blond blur accompanied by dust getting further and further away. The boys exchanged annoyed yet meaningful glances before running after their princess.

The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was pleased that Mario, Luigi, and Toad were coming after her. Peach always wanted Mario to come after her; the day Mario did not come after her would be the day the relationship would be over. Princess Peach sucked in a mouthful of fresh forest air as her speed increased. She knew it would not be long before Mario caught up with her or Toad for that matter. It is no secret that she, Princess Peach Toadstool, was the slowest runner out of Mario, Luigi, and Toad.

 _They should try running in stiletto heels_. Princess Peach thought amusingly.

Just as the princess's rhythm became steady, her foot landed in a pothole; once again, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was thrown into the dirt. Once again, an enormous scream escaped Peach's throat; once again, Mario and Luigi were helping Princess Toadstool to her feet. This, of course, was followed by Toad's annoying laughter. Mario's eyes immediately burned into Toad. Toad quit laughing.

"What happened, Princess?" Mario said in a concerned voice.

"I was running and my foot landed in a hole," Princess Peach informed.

"This is not really a hole. This is a glass tunnel," Luigi informed as he examined the pipe.

"Seriously," Princess Peach said. "I just learned about glass tunnels in my history lesson last week. Apparently, only Sprixie princesses can build glass pipes."

"No one has seen a Sprixie princess or commoner in decades," Mario added.

"What the goomba is a Sprixie?" Luigi asked.

"They are a race of fairies," Toad informed.

"Just like you are a race of fungi," Princess Peach nastily snapped at Toad.

"Well, you are the Princess of Fungi," Toad quipped.

"Where do you get off speaking to me like that? At least I am human," Princess Peach growled.

"Well if I am a fungus, then why don't you eat me?" Toad said sardonically.

"Out of all the kind, loyal Toads in the Mushroom Kingdom, how did I get stuck with you?" Princess Peach said.

While Princess Peach and Toad continued this childish rant, Luigi selected a diamond plated wrench to repair the bent pipe that was made of glass. Luigi immediately got to work and Mario knelt beside his baby brother. Eventually, Mario removed a red hammer from his belt loop to help Luigi straighten the glass tunnel.

"Where did you get a diamond plated wrench?" Mario inquired casually.

"Mama found it in Papa's old tool belt. She figured I might make some use of it one day," Luigi replied as beads of sweat found their way across his temple.

"I am the first born son. Why didn't I get the diamond plated wrench?" Mario wondered.

"You got everything else that belonged to Papa!" Luigi exclaimed while he continued to work until the broken pipe was fixed.

A tiny glittery green girl with green wings grazed gracefully from the glass pipe. The creature zipped left and right before spinning wildly around Mario and Luigi's heads. It became obvious that the tiny green girl is a fairy. Princess and Toad immediately quit quarreling. Mario and Luigi quit bickering.

"It's the Green Sprixie Princess! I read about her in my history book. She is the _main_ Sprixie Princess," Peach declared.

"Help!" The Green Sprixie screamed. "All the tunnels leading to the Sprixie Kingdom have been damaged. I was about to give up until I found this one. Bowser kidnapped my six sisters, and now Bowser is after me!"

"Bowser!" Mario and Luigi screamed.

"Can you help me rescue my sisters and save the Sprixie Kingdom from demise? Bowser is not far behind…" The Green Sprixie's breath was cut short as she was interrupted by the ground around the glass tunnel vibrating feverously.

An enormous turtle and human hybrid squeezed from the glass tunnel snatching the Green Sprixie Princess; the tortoise humanoid trapped the fairy princess inside the jar by wedging a cork in place. The Green Sprixie Princess pounded along the glass crying and screaming. Her words were muffled and it sounded as if the little fairy was speaking gibberish.

"Bowser!" Mario and Luigi exclaimed.

This was followed by Bowser throwing his head back before propelling his energy forward to exhale a loud roar. Bowser's growl was so powerful that it shook the ground once again causing Princess Peach to land on her rear. Luigi snatched two wrenches from his belt read to pounce; Mario's hands found his hammers located along his belt loops. He aggressively held his hammers high ready to attack.

"Mario Brothers! How do we keep running into each other?" Bowser snarled.

"Maybe if you weren't such a punk, these meetings would diminish!" Mario screamed.

"Princess Peach, how nice it is to see you again. I still consider you the one that got away…for now," Bowser's deep voice rattled within his throat. "If you ever tire of this plumber loser, my offer still stands."

With those words, Bowser slipped back into the glass tunnel taking the Green Sprixie Princess with him. Princess Peach hopped to her feet dashing towards the glass pipe. She leaned over to look inside before slipping and falling into the tunnel herself. Princess Peach's screams echoed throughout the pipe getting softer and softer the further she fell. Mario, Luigi, and Toad shared meaningful glances before diving head first after Princess Peach, after Bowser, and after the Green Sprixie Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: A PINK FAIRY GIVES MARIO AND CREW MAGIC NECKLACES**

"You're squishing me!" Princess Peach spoke with a muffled voice.

Toad rolled off the princess before retrieving his hat from a flower bed. Mario sprung to his feet and extended his hand to help Peach stand. She immediately took Mario's hand to pull herself to her feet. Mario and Peach brushed the grass and debris from her pink gown.

"Are you okay, pumpkin?" Mario whispered so only Princess Peach could hear.

"I am a little banged up and my dress is filthy, but I will be okay. You know I am actually tougher than I look," she whispered with an adorable grin only meant for Mario to see.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Mario sweetly kissed Peach's gloved hand.

"This place does not look too much different than the Mushroom Kingdom," Luigi observed.

"Except everything seems crisper and the colors of this kingdom are more intense," Princess Peach added.

The Sprixie Kingdom's sky seemed brighter and bluer than the Mushroom Kingdom. The trees in this place were not just pine green in color, but the leaves were an assortment of greens ranging from a bright lime green to a deep hunter green; the trees were fuller and seemed fluffier than the trees in the Mushroom Kingdom. The birds seemed bigger and their coloring seems unnatural for birds—some birds were teal, some were violet, and some were even a shimmery silver. The clouds seemed low enough to touch and the sun gave the perfect amount of light to showcase this scene of the Sprixie Kingdom.

"How will we ever find the Green Sprixie Princess?" Toad squeaked.

"We need to look for clues like footsteps, broken branches, etcetera," Mario informed while examining the emerald path closely.

"Are those tire marks?" Princess Peach gestured to the ridged pattern that disturbed the grassy trail with soft black dirt.

"Yes they are, but not like any car I have seen," Luigi confirmed as he ran his fingers along the post-riot ground.

"Do you really think Bowser was in a car? Should we trust wasting our time following that?" Princess Peach asked objectively.

"Right now, Princess, it is the only lead we have. Maybe it will take us to someone that saw something," Mario brushed a strand of Peach's flowing hair from her glossed lips.

"Then it is settled. Let's walk," Luigi suggested as he began following the tracks.

The group walked in silence for a few moments; each taking in the gorgeous scenery and trying to wrap their minds around what they got themselves into. This day started with an innocent exploration of the Mushroom Kingdom and now, here they are on a journey to save the Sprixie Kingdom—a kingdom that most thought was a myth or at least ancient history.

Mario snatched Princess Peach over his shoulder and dashed behind a tree with Luigi and Toad behind him. Before Peach could speak, Mario gently set her down and covered her mouth. Her bright blue eyes were wide with confusion before the group heard multiple footsteps marching along the path. Luigi peaked around the tree and saw a dozen short and fat brown walking mushrooms—goombas. Mario and Luigi shared confused glances.

"I thought goombas were only in the Mushroom Kingdom," Toad whispered.

"Apparently not. Good thing goombas are as dumb as rocks," Luigi alleged.

"I'll take care of these," Mario called as he removed his hammers from his belt and dashed in plain sight of the goombas.

The goombas seemed startled at the sight of Mario, but the little brown mushroom creatures rushed towards Mario simultaneously. Mario did not seemed phased by these twelve creatures coming towards him. He casually thrust his hammers into two of the goombas' heads flattening the creatures into the earth. The other goombas didn't seemed phased by this and continued to narrow in on Mario.

Mario swiftly kicked another goomba while swinging his hammer towards another; this move destroyed the goomba that was struck with a hammer but stunned the goomba that Mario kicked. The remaining goombas seemed to move more quickly than they had before, but Mario kept kicking and swinging his red hammers stunning and killing these enemies.

"I can't let Mario have all the fun," Luigi snickered before darting out from behind the tree.

Luigi immediately used his signature drop kick to take out two goombas instantaneously. Once on his feet, Luigi rolled into three other goombas knocking the enemies on their sides. Luigi stomped swiftly mushing the goombas into the grass path. Mario continued thumping goombas with his hammer as Luigi drop kicked a few more. The Mario Brothers continued their attack until there was nothing left of the goombas. Once these enemies were annihilated, Mario and Luigi shared prideful glances.

"That was amazing, Mario! I love how dangerous you are," Princess Peach hugged Mario sweetly giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"That was amazing, Luigi! I love how dangerous you are," Toad mockingly tried to kiss Luigi on his cheek.

"Get off of me, schroon!" Luigi snapped not amused by Toad's joke.

"Look! It's a fairy," Toad exclaimed.

"A fairy with binoculars," Mario added.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad slowly approached the tiny pink fairy. The fairy's eyes were wide with confusion; confusion of who these stranger might be. Her eyes narrowed before she spoke.

"Will you save the Sprixie Princesses and the Sprixie Kingdom," the fairy's voice was tinier than she was.

"That is the goal. Did you happen to see where Bowser took the Green Sprixie Princess?" Luigi asked the pink fairy.

"Here, have a look that way," the fairy pointed north towards the horizon.

Princess Peach grasped the miniscule binoculars and lifted the tool to her eyes. She was able to see Bowser carrying the Green Sprixie Princess into a modest sized castle that was secured with a mote and a drawbridge. Peach's stomach cringed as she saw Bowser stomp his way across the bridge before the bridge lifted closing off the castle like a fortress.

"He took her into that castle. At least Bowser won't hurt the Green Sprixie Princess physically. He will keep her fed and watered. Bowser has kidnapped me several times and he never hurt me. He is just using her as leverage. It is all political with Bowser. He wants to take over the world," Princess Peach tried to comfort the little pink fairy.

"If the Sprixie Princesses are not rescued soon, all of us fairies in this kingdom will lose our magic," the pink fairy spoke sadly.

"How do you know that?" Mario interviewed.

"Since the princesses have been taken, my powers have decreased and become inconsistent. This becomes worse every day," the little fairy explained.

"Well, we will not let that happen," Luigi spoke softly trying to ease the pink fairy's fears.

"I do have something that might help you all on your journey," the pink fairy rubbed her petite hands together vigorously.

Four golden lanyard style necklaces appeared in the fairy's hands; the metallic chains seemed to be decorated with delicate fairy wings. The group's eyes followed the small pink fairy as she flew above Princess Peach's head to secure one of the necklaces on Peach's slender neck. The fairy followed this action by placing a necklace on Toad's neck, almost struggling to stretch the chain around Toad's enormous head. The fairy easily placed a necklace over Mario's head and then Luigi's head.

"These are exquisite!" Peach fingered the chain between both gloved hands.

"Yes, but what are they for," Toad probed while pinching the chain between his stubby fingers.

"These are magic, and are only issued to our protectors," the little pink fairy started. "Throughout the Sprixie Kingdom, you will find magic charms that you can attach to the clasp at the end of your necklace. Instantly you will transform into a more powerful version of yourself."

"How so?" Mario wanted clarity.

"Certain charms give you special abilities, but each charm will expire after so many uses and such," the fairy spoke slowly and directly.

"Where will we find these charms?" Princess Peach questioned.

"You will know these charms when you see them," the pink fairy said.

"I wonder if the powers are similar to the raccoon suits that gave us the ability to turn into a statue," Luigi guessed.

"Sounds like it," Mario replied to his little brother.

"Please save us! Save the princesses! Save the Sprixie Kingdom! Please, save us!" The little pink fairy begged with her hands clasped as if she were praying.

Princess Peach handed the little being her binoculars; Peach's arm intertwined with Mario's arm. The four friends nodded at the pink fairy before they ambled down the freshly cut emerald path. A soft strings quartet seemed to be playing as a replacement for the wind blowing and the birds chirping. Princess Peach hummed along with the tune so only Mario could hear her.

Even though the purpose for this journey is horrifying, it would be impossible not to be refreshed by this dazzling kingdom. Sunlight danced and glistened. The breeze gently swirled and leap-frogged among the daisies. The clouds appeared fluffier than cotton, and a swarm of lavender butterflies twirled along the pathway.

"It's a black cat!" Toad pointed to a small feline lounging on a low tree branch.

Peach released Mario's arm so she could get a closer look at the cat with an ebony coat; as the princess neared the animal she realized the cat was actually a deep purple not black. Peach softened her steps as she neared the beautiful creature; she extended her hand to scratch the kitty between its ears. The cat's bright eyes did not leave Peach.

"Hey kitty, kitty! Am I interrupting your nap?" Princess Peach spoke sweetly to the feline as she started to scratch under its neck.

The cat seemed to be enjoying Princess Peach's attention; Peach's gloved fingers came across the cat's collar which contained a sparkling golden bell. The princess casually rubbed the bell between her fingers when Peach abruptly lunged forward, and this jerking motion startled Peach and the deep violet cat—the cat bit Peach's finger before dashing out of view.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…" Toad fell to the ground laughing and banging his fist into the dirt with each breath.

Mario snatched Toad up by his royal blue vest with a golden trim and held the mushroom man up with one hand. Toad was forced to look Mario in his dark cold blue eyes. There was a long pause that seemed to last for a millennium while Mario contemplated his words.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stomp you into the ground right now?" Mario demanded in a low growling tone.

"Sometimes I act without thinking, Sir Mario. I won't do it again. I promise," Toad squirmed uncomfortably.

"I do not care what you do or who you do it to, Blue Toad. Just as long as it is not Princess Peach," Mario's words were simple yet stern.

Toad actively nodded his round head, and Mario dropped the miniature mushroom man. Toad landed on his feet and scurried a couple of meters from Mario. Suddenly all of Mario's attention was on his girlfriend, Peach. He tenderly examined the princess's finger.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Mario coddled Peach before kissing her injured finger.

"Are you two going to be like this the entire journey? I didn't say anything last time, but this mushy gushy mess makes me want to vomit," Luigi made a gagging noise as he playfully held his stomach.

"The cat dropped his bell," Toad pointed to the golden bell that rested on the luscious green grass.

Mario snatched the bell and examined it carefully. His fingers played with the hook at the end of his necklace the pink fairy gave him moments earlier. Mario hooked the cat's bell to his lanyard; immediately, Mario transformed into a yellow bobcat.

"Son of a goomba," Luigi mumbled under his breath.

"Mario!" Princess Peach squealed.

"You don't look so tough now," Toad muttered.

Mario soared gracefully onto Toad's bare chest knocking the mushroom man onto his back. Toad's beady black eyes became wide as he held his breath not wanting to offend bobcat Mario anymore. Fuming air inhaled and exhaled out of Mario's cat nostrils causing Toad to squirm.

"I have to urinate," Toad cried.

"I don't care if I am a cat; I am still tougher than you," Mario growled flashing his strong white teeth at Toad.

Peach gently removed the magical lanyard from Mario's thick cat neck. Instantly, Mario transformed back into his human self. Luigi and Peach breathed a sigh of relief knowing their friend could be changed back into a person.

"So that's how the charms work," Luigi grinned. "My turn!"

Luigi removed the lanyard from Peach's hand and placed it on his neck. He immediately changed into an almost tiger sized tortoise shell cat that was raven colored with deep green patches. Luigi stretched his long and lean cat body before arching his neck; he crouched and raced towards a colossal tree climbing to the top within seconds. This view allowed Luigi to see the castle where the Green Sprixie Princess was held captive along with several obstacles along the course. Luigi slid down the tree's stout trunk until all four of his paws planted safely on the dirt. Once again, Luigi arched his strong feline neck before jerking his head back in one swift motion causing the magical lanyard to fly over his head and into Mario's hands. Luigi immediately transformed back into his human form.

"Don't get me wrong, becoming a cat is neat and all, but how will that help us?" Princess Peach asked.

"It can't hurt to save it; besides, it feel amazing to be a cat. I mean, I always feel strong, but being a cat feels like strong to the hundredth power," Luigi revealed.

"Those castle walls look outrageously elevated. Being a cat might help us climb those walls," Mario suggested.

"Walls taller than those never stopped us before," Luigi mentioned.

"Yeah, but think of how much easier it will be as a cat," Mario argued.

"Good point! Besides, I am so tired of you bouncing on my head, Mario, every time we have to climb a wall" Luigi quickly agreed.

"I would have never thought of being a cat to climb the castle walls," Toad said. "I wonder what kind of cat I would be."

"A small one with a big head," Princess smirked.

"You are just so funny. How come you are not famous for your jokes yet?" Toad spoke sarcastically.

"If we follow this stream up ahead, it will lead us to the castle," Luigi interrupted.

"Can we find a boat?" Princess suggested.

Mario and Luigi stared at the princess.

"Well, can we build a boat? I don't want to walk all that way. My feet hurt," Princess Peach continued.

"We cannot spend all of our time building a boat," Mario spoke patiently. "I will be happy to carry you."

Princess Peach hopped on Mario's back and the four friends strolled along the river. Flowing water comforted the group with every step. Princess Peach began humming the Mario Brother's theme song and the boys joined her tune. The song was abruptly cut short when a dinosaur like creature burst out of the water and slid across Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad's path.

The creature is as large a horse and is a tangerine color with a sea blue mane; the creature resembled a plesiosaurus that happened to be wearing a red scarf. Princess Peach carefully strolled towards the miniature dinosaur before patting the creature's flat body and then her long thin neck. Peach smiled and talked sweetly to the animal.

"She belongs to someone—probably one of the Sprixie Princesses. Her name is Plessie," Peach informed her friends.

"She reminds me of Yoshi," Luigi stated as he rubbed Plessie's ears.

"I wonder if we could ride her," Toad gabbled.

"Let's find out," Mario said as he gently mounted the orange dinosaur.

Plessie seemed okay with this so Luigi helped Princess Peach and Toad onto dinosaur's back. Luigi mounted Plessie last; this sandwiched Peach and Toad in between Luigi and Mario. Mario grasped a handful of Plessie's blue hair tugging moderately signaling that it is time to go.

Plessie instantly and elegantly plopped into the water gliding down the river as Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad cheered happily. Peach wrapped her arms around Toad's big head before she kissed him on the cheek; Toad blushed. The cool breeze danced with Peach's flowing blond hair and the breeze attempted to knock Mario's hat from his head. Princess Peach removed Mario's hat and placed it on her own head; she pulled her tresses through the hole in the back of the hat creating a ponytail.

"You look cute," Mario told the princess before facing the front of Plessie.

"Please don't start that again," Luigi grumbled.

"Look! There are more cats under that tree over there!" Toad pointed at a clowder of cats.

The cats varied in size and color. Each cat wore a collar with a bell attached like the dark purple cat they had seen earlier. Mario tugged on the right side of Plessie's mane and Plessie took the group to the river bank where the cats lounged.

"Toad, you are the quickest. Go get the bells," Mario commanded.

"No, he will scare them off. Princess Peach is the best with animals. Let her go," Luigi suggested.

"I can do this," Princess smiled.

Mario stepped off Plessie to help Princess Peach get down. Both Mario and Princess crouched down and quietly crawled towards the cats. Princess Peach easily removed a bell from a white napping cat and Mario was able to take a bell from a fluffy brown cat that thought Mario was playing with him. The other cats scattered.

"We need one more bell," Mario told Peach.

"There are two cats in that tree," Peach pointed to a tall skinny tree.

"I'll get it," Mario jumped to his feet and began to climb the tree.

The cats climbed even further up the tree and Mario pursued after them. Just as Mario started to slide down the tree, a fluffy pink cat raced up the tree snatching a bell off of the smaller cat's neck. The fluffy pink cat pranced towards Mario licking his nose.

"Peach?" Mario was stunned.

Mario removed the necklace from the pink cat's neck and Princess Peach transformed back into her human form. Peach giggled as she helped Mario off the ground. Mario lifted the princess from her feet and he carried her back to the plesiosaur.

"You make a cute kitty," Mario adored his princess.

Mario and Princess gave Luigi and Toad a golden bell charm before taking their place on top of Plessie's back. Once again, Mario gave Plessie's blue hair a tug, and again the crew descended down the river towards the castle. It only took about ten minutes before Plessie settled herself along the castle walls. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad said their good-byes to Plessie before strapping the golden necklaces on their neck. Four cats quickly climbed the walls of the Green Sprixie Castle determined to save the Green Sprixie Princess from Bowser.


End file.
